


Curiosity of Shapeshifters

by eoKingdomDom



Series: Terabitten Mute Drafts [7]
Category: Besstrashny Plamyah, Original Work
Genre: Couple having a roasting sesh, Jealousy, Manipulation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Science Fiction, Shapeshifting, Tentacles, Threesome, Zero-gravity sex, dubcon, my REALLY bad puns, teeny tiny reference to a character called Dactory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoKingdomDom/pseuds/eoKingdomDom
Summary: "Okay, not gonna lie, but I when I think shapeshifters, I tend to think of all that crap in hentai."
Relationships: Ellixander/Dorothy (Besstrashny Plamyah), Ellixander/Dorothy/Exolode (Besstrashny Plamyah)
Series: Terabitten Mute Drafts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856098
Kudos: 1
Collections: Besstrashny Plamyah





	1. How to Resolve Relational Issues... Of course...

"So, do you have DNA?" Ellix strokes the emulation of a shark tail with unruptured fascination.

"Yes, all life does," Exolode speaks from the gills, "But I control it. It can collapse and rearrange at my will."

Dorothy rips open another packet of water, this time to wash her face. She glares at the dancing pool of fluid before her, watching it waver at her breath. "That doesn't sound feasible. You can't just kill yourself and then somehow move yourself back alive again. Like, you'll be dead."

Exolode tucks in his hands and swims to her in a simple tail flick, he aligns his eyes with the warping water. "I don't move, I fall." Dorothy goes to retort but he hushes her. A hand stretches out of his side and makes a cup around the water, "I arrange everything prior. Set out a mapping and framework for the chemicals to fall into. Then I just—" he flicks the water, splitting a droplet into two halves, Dorothy watches as they drift faithfully onto two awaiting fingertips. "—And I am now something else."

"I see," she looks Exolode in his blue eyes, deciding that he is an individual worth exploring. Apparently, Ellixander has a similar idea, but perhaps less orthodox.

"Okay, not gonna lie, but I when I think shapeshifters, I tend to think of all that crap in hentai."

"Ellix what the fuck!?" That's Dorothy, Exolode just doesn't even react. Perhaps he's heard all this shit before.

"Look, Dorothy, it's just what I've seen."

"Doesn't make it an appropriate thing to bring up!"

"I'm not saying I wanna do any of it, I'm just saying it's a thing I've seen and I want his opinion."

"Don't even lie, you'd let him tentacle-fuck you in a heartbeat!"

"That's not— Dorothy, what the fuck?"

Exolode bursts into laughter, cleanly slicing the bicker in two. Embarrassed, Dorothy slaps the water onto her face, rubbing her eyes at least a little violently. "Sorry about her," she looks to the shapeshifter, "She can be really rude sometimes. No filter."

"Oh thanks!"

Exolode tries to compose himself, "No no, it's alright. Kinda funny, if I'm honest." He shakes himself, forming snake-like appendages to settle around his waist like a leaf skirt. Each limb curls and twirls to its own accord. "This the kind of shit you mean?"

If Ellixander's shocked gape is anything, it sure implies she wasn't expecting any buyers of this affair. But behold, Exolode could quite well not care, or is just winding her up. Either way, it's certainly working. I mean, it's hardly like she has any standards, so this needn't be a surprise. Her entranced leer makes Dorothy cringe. Is there anything Ellixander _won't_ stick inside herself? Jesus.

"Don't even think about it Ellix," Dorothy announces with a sigh, "Or I'm never touching you again."

"God, it's not like you ever do."

Ouch. Yeah, that's perhaps a wee bit below the belt. Dorothy gives no answer, she just clenches everything she can. How fucking dare that bitch—

"Okay that's a bit far, to be frank," Exolode's voice is soft, "There was no need." An arm rests over Dorothy's shoulder, fingers pressing into the dips of muscle in an attempt to soothe. "It's alright, she's talking out of her ass."

"No she's not," Dorothy snaps, although with none of the venom, "She's right."

Exolode is baffled, still, he tries to be understanding. "Is it… difficult? Or?"

"We never have time," she fills in, "It makes things rushed and… yeah. Difficult in a way."

"Was gonna say…" Exolode fiddles with his waistline tentacles, "You two got a hell of a lot of tension between yous, and not the good kind."

"It's just a rough situation at the minute," Dorothy explains, "We're sorting it out."

"Go on."

Ellix begins first, "Duties. We're both privates for Mothership's Military Core. As much as I'd put my life on the line for it, the shit we have to do gets completely in the way of our relationship. Like, we live in bunks, there's fuck all privacy!"

Exolode hums in concern. Dorothy continues, "Plus we're kept busy, as soldiers will be. I'm trying to get us out of the situation by going into journalism. It'll give me a less active position and I can assign Ellix as my escort. Para said she'll allow it."

"Who's Para?"

"Squadron Commander."

"Oh, well that's good of her."

"Oh god you've no idea," Dorothy breathes, "Para's a fucking lifesaver! Thing is, it's difficult to keep up with journalism training when all I get is a fucking griefcase from that shitcake over there!"

"Oi, that shitcake has a name!"

"Right calm down!" Exolode actually raises his voice, and it shocks them. "There's no need for name-calling. Look, I get it, this is quite a shituation. Yous both hate it, and you're both trying to fix it."

Dorothy hisses, "Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one trying to fix it!"

"Okay, well," Exolode turns to Ellix, "is she?"

"I try to help as well! Not much I can do though. I'm not the one smart enough to do the journalism course," she seems a little defeated, now she's hearing her inner voice.

"That's true, but that's not your job," Exolode notices the way she's drawing into herself, he decides to approach, "You just need to be supportive of your partner, since she's doing something to benefit you both. What stops you?" He already knows what to expect.

"It's hard to keep it together," Ellix curls into herself, Exolode circles gently, "I dunno, it's hard to feel like she cares when she's buried in work. Like, I know she's doing it _because_ she cares. But it feels really really distant, and… I'm shit at explaining."

Dorothy retracts every offensive lick of her verbal arsenal, realising how upset Ellix actually is. It's a big enough "oh fuck" moment that she pushes past the shapeshifter to hold her. No words are spoken. They just hug. I mean, Ellix is having a wee sniffle and Dorothy's whispering sweet nothings but that's about it. Exolode moves back and waits.

"I have a suggestion," he whispers as the couple come apart for a moment. Not that long though, as Dorothy presses her head into Ellixander's chest.

"What?" She asks from her muffled position.

"Well, it's quite clear that Ellix is wanting a kind of _tangible_ reassurance of your love, would I be right?" He waits for Ellix to nod, "And… Now, this is just a suggestion, but I could be of assistance."

"What do you mean?" To be honest, Dorothy doesn't want to know.

"May I please her in front of you?"

Yeah, Dorothy didn't need to hear that.

Ellix even gives a look at that one, although that doesn't stop her eyeing up the tentacles. Exolode takes a breath, noticing that they're both too shocked to answer. "Look, this sounds like a trainwreck, but there's method to it. I mean, it's kinda obvious she's willing to," he indicates Ellixander's fascination, Dorothy has basically written her off at this point. "And for the record Dorothy, I'm quite clean. No need to treat me like a disease thanks!"

"Okay, whatever, but why do you wanna fuck her?"

"Bold of you to assume I want to," he states with a sneer, "Nah, I want to see if it would help."

"How would this _help?"_

"Well," a single appendage strokes over Ellixander's calf, she doesn't stop it, "She would enjoy herself, and perhaps you, quite empathetically, might like it too. God Dorothy, have you not heard of voyeurism?"

Actually, she has. She's also heard of cuckolding, and is pretty certain that's _not_ her kink. Still, Ellix shuffles into her arms and buries her head into the dip of her shoulder. The contact is nice, really nice, actually. And for once it's not laced with anything taunting.

Exolode coils his tentacles around Ellixander's legs and she practically purrs at the treatment. "Is this okay? Both of you?" Ellix hums approval. However, just because he can stretch his body into an array of sexual organs at will, doesn't mean Exolode can win anyone over. Especially Dorothy.

"You can touch her, but don't you dare hurt her," it's more of a threat, but agreement nonetheless. "And for the love of God don't touch me." Yeah, I don't think he was planning on it dear.

"Sounds good. You hold her, and I'll do the dirty work," Okay, it was all good up the pun. Dorothy snorts because she's a sucker for shitty jokes. Ellix groans, disgusted with both of them.

Dorothy strokes her hand down Ellixander's side, soothing all the way down to her hip. She does the same with the other hand, letting it rest at her pubic bone. Slowly, she begins to unfasten the belt. Once she exposes Ellix down to her underwear, Dorothy can't resist stroking one finger between her partner's legs. Oh yeah, sure, Dorothy _never_ touches her does she? Press X to doubt.

Actually, no, press ELLIX to doubt.

I'm sorry.

Exolode is polite, keeping well out of Dorothy's way as she possessively feels up her lover. She clutches ahold of Ellixander's cravat and pulls her into an open-mouthed kiss. There's nothing delicate about it. Dorothy's teeth make their way into her lower lip and she yelps, but the following mewl is from nothing short of enjoyment. Letting Dorothy dig into her like an animal is a change, but certainly not a bad one.

Of course, the shapeshifter is not stupid. In fact, he's quite the manipulator of biological parts, be it his or someone else's. By getting a little too close for Dorothy's comfort, he's instigating this possessive behaviour in her. He's getting her to be closer to her partner by pretty much threatening to get in the way. And, well, it's working. If he's honest, the lack of quarrel between them is giving his head peace, it's half the reason he's doing it.

The other half is pure, unadulterated curiosity. He's never toyed with a human before and this would be quite the learning experience. He's been _told_ that humans are highly sexually driven, and these two aren't proving anything different. He _also_ recalls being told of how humans have created a sacred culture around sexuality, on the whole, seeing it as a deeply romantic affair. In fact, it's the art of monogamy being tested to its extreme. Sex is reserved for a lover, or at least reserved for friends that transcend the norm.

_"The reluctance to copulate with just any old creature implies that trust is a high factor in human sexuality. The human intelligence creates an aura of connotations and rituals around many such biological functions. Its mind has exacerbated the awareness of the intimacy and power dynamic seen in sexual expeditions and, ergo, demands that sex can only occur with individuals it can deeply trust."_

Yes, Exolode remembers this lecture. It happened over tea and biscuits with that old blather-mouth, not too long before he set out here. The way Ellix keens to the restraining of her legs in his grip is fascinating. He was half-expecting this to go horribly wrong. But she seems to be quite absorbed in what's going on, and her faith is vaguely going against what he was told. However, Ellixander's darling cooperation reminds him of the last thing that creature told him.

_"Humans only bare themselves to those they trust. If you make them do the former and offer nothing but pleasantries, they will feel practically obliged to trust you."_

Yes, of course. He risks a tentacle under the seam of Ellixander's underwear, and she clings tighter to Dorothy in excitement. Now, it may be that Exolode is simply tapping into one of her weird fucking sex fantasies, and perhaps _that's_ why she's so willing. But that isn't going to take away from the fact that the couple will need to see him as more than a friend when this is all over. And that's exactly where he wants them.


	2. The Blatant Smut for Whoever Wants It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothy may have a suggestion...
> 
> EDIT: HAHA THE LATTER HALF HAD TYPO GALORE THAT I ONLY NOTICED NOW. NICE.

Ellix squirms her legs in their organic bonds as the tentacle beneath her underwear curls, tip tracing gently over her clitoris. She shuts her eyes. Perhaps trying—on some kind of autopilot—to picture it as a tentacle, only to remember that’s exactly what it _is._ It seems that’s what happened, because she giggles to herself briefly. Her lips lock onto Dorothy’s as another tentacle slips to join the first. They’re both thin, delicate, and they caress the surroundings of Ellixander’s clit so lightly that it elicits ferocity in her blood, and she bites Dorothy’s lips. The whine that compliments it, however, doesn’t make her at all intimidating. Dorothy can tell she’s being teased, and feels it only appropriate to taunt further.

“Aww, are the tentacles not being nice to you?” She asks with a grin, not wanting to refer to the shapeshifter.

“Oh they are,” Ellix breathes in reply, “Just not enough.”

Regardless, Exolode entwines a few of his tentacles to mold into a single thick one, he moves it between her legs and slides it slowly across. She gasps, and it dissolves into a purr when he does it again. Dorothy’s hands have moved to her chest, and thumbing her nipples through the material. She sinks a bite into Ellixander’s neck, drawn painfully slowly, and licks the rawness she made as Ellix only ever writhes closer. The shapeshifter is tracing circles around her entrance with the thicker tentacle, all the while dancing multiple smaller ones around her clit. They feather, stroke, paint her with shooting sensations that she can feel down her legs. She rocks, trying to get more with no prevail. It makes Exolode smile.

Dorothy is too busy nipping her neck and whispering some goddamn dirty words into her ear. It’s all about the way Ellix is behaving--depraved and disgusting--at the mercy of these alien appendages. Part of the phrasing seems like underlying anger, but the way it’s said speaks otherwise. The words are having Ellix panting against her shoulder.

“You fucking love this don’t you? I bet you want those fucking tentacles to take you like you’re seventeen at the bar,” Dorothy is husky, “Go on, tell me how much you want this _repulsive_ flesh inside you.”

“God, Dorothy, who taught you talk?” Ellix groans.

“My mum.”

I mean, she’s not wrong. Still, the shapeshifter wheezes, “Fuck sake Dorothy!”

Ellix snorts a bit too loudly and startles her partner. Of course, this only serves to make her laugh more and blurt out a very classy, “Should get to know her then!”

And this, naturally, receives a playful slap. Also another bite. Ellixander answers in her most refined language. Physical. She takes Dorothy’s shoulders and pulls her in for a kiss that deepens with every passing second. Yet, no matter how domineering she tries to be, Ellixander’s strut falters with every taunting stroke between her legs. And when a small tentacle slips inside her to test the waters, the kiss utterly derails. She pulls away to groan, legs writhing together to capture the invading tendril. Dorothy watches. Intently.

Far too intently...

Seeing Ellix this absorbed in primal submission is a rarity at best, and watching the way she keens to the fluid-like touches of this creature’s waistline is completely surreal. Dorothy thought she was going to be offended by the violation, but like this, it’s all too easy to see Exolode for all he is. A creature. An alien. A kind of entity with no real knowledge of basic human customs. He knows the implications of this, thank God, but seems to be detached enough that Dorothy has full reign over the activity. She gets to dirty-talk Ellix, she gets to kiss her and take possession of her while this shapeshifter, this lesser lifeform, remains passive. He’s not a taker, simply a tool. A catalyst for her partner’s pleasure. As far as she needs to think it, Exolode does not have to be a he, but rather an _it_ with many tentacles. The idea makes things a lot less invasive, and she really starts to enjoy having Ellix look like this.

And then she has an idea.

“You know what Exolode,” Dorothy opens, a worrying edge to her voice, “I think _I_ have a suggestion.”

“Which is?” Exolode is immediately attentive, if a little naive.

“You’re going to do exactly as I tell you,” she drawls, eyes caught in a gaze of Ellixander’s ever-moving body. She lets hands traverse, touching shoulders, grazing the neck, fingers twirling patterns as if to emulate further the tentacles prying beneath. She watches Ellixander whimper as the tentacle delves further in, finding a rhythm to fuck her by. She grips Dorothy tightly, cuddling into her and surrendering to her drifting touch. They make eye contact.

Dorothy’s predatory stare of eyes icy meets Ellixander’s famished beg, throbbing hot for her mercy. The feeling of power that settles into her blood upon the sight is entrancing. Dorothy is powerful. She is in control. At her command is a creature capable of bringing her partner into carnal nirvana, and she can decide just how it happens. In technicality, Dorothy’s doing this herself. She’s making Ellixander high, and by _God_ is she going to make her come. With a hand slipped in her hair and a vicious tug, she pulls her head back to expose her throat. Dorothy asserts herself with a kiss of it, teeth raking down the sides. She growls, and out from it is an order. It is directed at Exolode.

“Put another tentacle in.”

She pulls away to see the reaction as Exolode pushes a thicker tentacle inside to join the spindly one. Ellix yelps at first, but then practically dissolves into the feeling. Dorothy leers. Ellix groans as the tentacles drag against her front wall, rhythm broken and all movement unpredictable. The thicker one deepens its invasion, twirling its tip against any resistance and rendering Ellix to nothing but a shivering mess.

“Oh Ellix, what’s wrong? Is it too big?” Dorothy asks, knowing full well it isn’t.

Ellixander’s voice shudders as she gives her disagreement, asking if the tentacles could go faster in the most polite voice she can muster. Dorothy chuckles.

“What if I said no?”

“Then I-I’d kill you,” Ellix seems almost serious. Dorothy snorts at the threat, lovingly fixing a lock of Ellixander’s hair behind her ear.

“I have a better idea...” her eyes narrow, an unholy grin briefly adorns and it makes Ellix a little concerned. She has every right to be concerned though, especially considering Dorothy’s next choice of words.

“Put in another.”

At that, Ellix goes still. She isn’t entirely sure whether she wants to refuse the next appendage or just let it fill her to the tipping point. She has no idea if she can take it. Regardless, she spreads her legs out to accept, and the intrusive new tendril presses in. It moves erratically, really trying to find a space inside, and Ellix unhelpfully clenches around it. She starts to pant in apprehension as it stretches her further in retaliation. She writhes in Dorothy’s grip, caught in the ambiguous blur of hissing pain and devouring pleasure. On one hand, it would feel far safer if she wasn’t pushed this far. On the other hand, the poisonous feeling of fullness is irresistible. As the three tentacles twine and swirl inside her, it becomes more and more clear to her that no, she doesn’t want this to stop.

Dorothy holds her tighter, restraining her, as she is explored. The tentacles are alive within her, invisible motions of half hand, half liquid. They curl against the walls, slowly stroking over her g-spot and teasing further within. Every element of their movement is—no matter how experimental—done with care and meticulation. No part of her is left untouched, and every place she keens to has circles drawn over it. And Dorothy has her. She can’t move, she can’t get away, she can’t escape this delicious violation. The tentacles start to pick up a pace in their chaotic motions, and it makes her arms go slack and her mouth drawl a noise half-broken. She’s losing herself, she’s losing herself in this.

And Dorothy is _not_ helping matters.

“Oh I _told_ you that you’d let these tentacles fuck you in a heartbeat,” she breathes into her ear, “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

Ellix can only nod.

“Aww, what are they doing? Go on, tell me,” Dorothy commands.

Ellixander’s voice is a hot mess when she tries to speak, her thought process worse still, “Th-they’re inside, I c-can feel them everywhere.”

Dorothy sneers, “Oh can you now?” she traces over Ellixander’s clothed breasts teasingly, “Is it nice?”

Rather than trying to articulate an answer, Ellix just groans to get her point across. The tentacles ravage her with the drive of an animal, writhing around every billow of flesh and dragging against it. They’re chaotic, and they’re driving her mad. She rocks into their motions in a bid to find a rhythm, but sources none. It’s all unregistered exploration and deep feeling. Paired with the delicate twirling over her clit, Ellix is unable to process. She’s overwhelmed by the sheer multitude of limbs and how each one has a mind of its own. And they’re all over her. Buried alive inside her and tracing alive outside her. Dorothy is holding her safe and warm all the while, and uttering things in her ear that only heed the sensations. She feels the fluttering in her stomach that truly begs— _craves_ —for her to just be devoured. Pulled into the trap of this monster.

She wants to be its prey, its morsel. She wants these tentacles to take every quivering inch of her being and pull out _all_ the pleasantries enroute. The fact she’s losing control like this in front of Dorothy is only serving to excite her more, and make every move feel that bit more intense. Dorothy traces a fingernail over where her nipple is and she gasps as it makes her pulse around the squirming mass within. Dorothy continues, rhythmically, and has her shuddering to each cross-fire of sensation.

But it’s the way she reacts when the tentacles move in tandem that _actually_ startles Dorothy.

She’s breathing like she’s close, head burying into Dorothy’s shoulder as she abandons her inhibition. She rocks to the rhythm entwined inside her with noises spilling out of her mouth loud enough to echo. Dorothy simply holds her, she doesn’t know what else to do. She’s unfamiliar with Ellix playing pillow princess, since that was usually _her_ favoured position, but she won’t deny how thrilling it is to hold her partner as she loses control. Ellix is writhing, and its starting to lose coordination as she’s drove closer and closer to her climax. On occasion, she groans, holding herself stiff and clenching tight as if to delay the inevitable. Dorothy is a little confused as to why until Ellix speaks.

“Dorothy,” her voice is airy, “Tell me not to come.”

“Why? You want that?”

“Aren’t I a bad girl?” Ellix can’t say that without a look that sets off something in Dorothy’s bloodline, “Sh-shouldn’t be allowed to come.”

Now Dorothy gets the game. She _was_ the one to call taboo, so she should at least be consistent, shouldn’t she? Destructively, she grips tight into Ellixander’s waist, nails threatening wounds. In a husky declaration she tells Ellix exactly what she wants to hear, exactly what she’s not allowed to do, in all its scandalous details. Dorothy throws herself into a flurry of damning words and taunting questions that have Ellix unable to form her own. She asks if her ill-used partner is going to come, if she’s going to succumb to the motions of the otherworldly tentacles. Ellix shakes her head in defiance, but there’s no further will behind it. Try as she might, she can’t stop the devouring sensations that are taking so heavily ahold. She’s high. She’s at the mercy of writhing flesh and a goddess’s stare. In desperation she tenses herself tight to bear the ongoing trip into madness, wave after wave, she tries to keep control. But it’s no use. And it’s not just her who knows that.

Dorothy is toying her with questions spoke endearingly, her voice high but content malicious. She makes a remark about how much Ellix can’t control herself, and asks if everything too much. Her nails bite in when Ellix denies, and she starts to go into lengthy detail of the situation. Describing the translucent sheen that’s dripping from the tendrils, the way they lap at her like animals, the way they fill her, stroke her, twirl around that place inside her that’s making everything build higher and higher. Her lower half is shuddering, struggling, taut with a need coiled by the tentacles within, and Dorothy is sending it into fits and starts at every word from her mouth. Ellix can’t control herself. She’s not in control.

 _Dorothy_ is in control.

The sobbed sound of a long-waited release fills the corners of the room with resonance. Ellix rocks herself in spasms as the climax is drawn out of her. She can barely grip and Dorothy has to hold her while she loses all cognition. Panting, she just lets herself be held as she’s spoiled by every overwhelming drag inside her. She lets herself be ruined by Exolode’s mass of tentacles.

And perhaps reason returned the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> The sole purpose of this entire Terabitten Mute story at the start was to write this fucking scene. Like, I just wanted an environment for tentacle sex.


End file.
